Lead A Heart To Love
by xBeautiful
Summary: Nate says, and I quote, an extra-special girl deserves an extra-special proposal. Twoshot. Nate.Caitlyn


**Title: Lead A Heart To Love**

**Author: Nicole (xBeautiful)**

**Pairing: Naitlyn, with a dash of Smitchie**

**Summary: Nate says, and I quote, that a special girl deserves a special proposal.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! **

**This is a twoshot inspired by a number of things. Naitlyn is one of my favorite pairings, and as much as I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it as well!**

**Oh, and this is dedicated to Shizuku Tsukishima749. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for maybe the idea. Maybe. You can decide for yourself.**

**--**

Nervous.

Yes, that was the one word describing his mood right now.

Extremely, undeniably, inevitably, nervous.

Or, you could go with jumpy, tense, uptight, worried, distressed, anxious, and all those words we've learned in grade five.

But we won't get into that.

Why was he nervous, you ask?

Maybe it's because he was about to call the newspaper.

Maybe it's because he was about to propose to his girlfriend of six years, four months, and seventeen days.

Or maybe it was a combination of the two.

--

'WHAT?' She sagged onto the beige leather couch, gripping the pages tightly in her hands, blinking repeatedly as if she was dreaming.

Why?

Because here, right in front of her, was the morning newspaper.

**Caitlyn, Will You Marry Me?**

**_Lead A Heart To Love_**

Nathan Reilly loves Caitlyn Gellar.

_Girls, get your tissues ready because Nate Reilly of band Connect 3 is about to tie the knot. _

_Every word from his mouth speaks of love._

_Nate gets nervous trying to explain what Caitlyn means to him. _

_Last night, he called the newsroom six times to expand how how they met exactly and just how much he loves her._

_Well, Nate, we're sorry, but obviously, we don't have the space to say it all._

_But here it goes: "I was in the kitchen at Camp when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was so beautiful I felt too shy to to go and talk to her..."_

_How romantic. Love at first sight?_

_Two weeks had past and bandmate Shane Gray's girlfriend Mitchie Torres had popped over, with a friend in tow._

_And she was there._

_He didn't get a thing they were talking about, but he blew up an interview to have an excuse to talk to her._

_When two people are meant for each other, destiny seems to play a definite role._

_So a week later, they happened to be in the same club._

_This time she approached him._

_"I didn't know, like, I was wondering if she really was talking to me or somebody else or maybe this was just a dream..."_

_Then came the drinks, the dance, the rose, and the date._

_They've been together for over six years now and moved in together about a year ago._

_And now Nate believes that such a special someone should deserve a special marriage proposal. Knowing she was an regular reader of the paper yours truly, he called us up and asked if he could propose on our pages. _

_Especially with him being 'exceptionally shy', according to People magazine, naturally, we couldn't resist._

_"Well, I know for sure she's the one, I mean, I love her so damn much, she completes me, she's my other half, my soulmate..."_

_And as George Strait once said, 'you can lead a heart to love, but you can't make it fall.'_

_So, Caitlyn, what do you say?_

Why her?

Maybe it was due time to call her good friend Mitchie.

She would know.

--

'Caitlyn? Say something, please.' Mitchie twirled a lock of her long brown hair on her fingers, fiddling with her own dimond ring sitting on the fourth finger of her left hand.

_'What do you want me to say? You knew about this, didn't you?'_

She sighed. 'Maybe.'

_'You must've. I'm sure. Besides, I'm not even sure if I want to marry him. I mean-'_

'Don't you love him?'

_'Yeah, of course. But-'_

'So there you go. You love him. And I know you want to marry him.'

_'Okay, so maybe, but still. Why couldn't he have done it the way everyone else does? I mean, he knows I wouldn't like it...' _

'Cait. You do like it. I'm positive you do. So get your fat ass off the damn chair and say something! Call him. Text him. Whatever it takes. You know you love it, so stop lying to yourself.'

_'Are you calling me fat?'_

_--_

Why?

Why couldn't she do this?

Why her?

She paced around the room. Sitting down on the bed with a heavy sigh, she glanced at her ring finger.

What would it look like with a ring there?

A diamond ring?

Would it sparkle in the sun?

Would it bring her guilt and restlessness?

Would it remind her of her parents' nasty divorce?

_You can't do this_. Yeah, right, I can too_. Cannot_. Can too_. Cannot_. But I love him_. So? You're way too young_. Am not_. Am too_. Mitchie's four months younger and she was engaged like seven months ago_. So_? So I'm not too young_. Are too. _But Mitchie said- _Who cares what Mitchie says? It's not time_. How would you know_? Trust me. _Hah, yeah right. Like I'd ever do that, you stupid conscience. _So, what? You're gonna listen to your heart, that old cliché line? _Oh, look, you finally got something right. That's exactly what I'm going to do.

Caitlyn, stop it.

You can do this.

You _will _do this.

--

**Okay, so I'll leave it off there! I hope most of you didn't think it sucked; this is just a short piece that I was hoping would help me get over my writer's block.**

**Have a nice day, and don't forget to drop a review or two!**

**Love, Nicole.**


End file.
